Maintaining the Routine
by twistedmind29
Summary: Hiei and Kuwabara realize that sometimes habits and routines can be soothing in a relationship. Or, conversely incredibly arousing. This is the later years from my previous stories. A birthday fic gift to Kickback002. Yaoi, Smut. Mature audiences. Don't like the couple, don't read- do like the couple, you keep on being awesome.


This very filthy piece of smut, which will turn into something a little more romantic and adorable, was written as a Birthday present for **kickback022**! I really hope you enjoy this, you are definitely one of my favorite reviewers. To all you other Hieibara fans, ;) you know who you are, I hope you enjoy this too! I will be uploading more chapters.

* * *

_**Maintaining the Routine**_

Kuwabara always fell asleep before Hiei. After almost six years of being intimate it still happened that way; Kuwabara would brush his teeth, strip out of his clothes down to his boxers and set the alarm clock for the next morning. He would climb into bed, with or without Hiei, (as the years went by it was more often with) and Hiei would lay there until he heard the steadied breathing. Some couples just develop habits.

At first to Hiei this was perturbing, not because it was unpleasant but because it was so vastly different that what he was used to. Sleeping in the same bed everynight, maintaining a routine. Sometimes the demon in him hungered for a fresh kill and some blood, but after a couple weeks he would always find his way back to Kuwabara's apartment.

There were other less frequent routines that Hiei secretly enjoyed like the silly human holidays Kuwabara would get so childishly excited over. Hiei grinned in the dark, yes his human was always exceptionally frisky the night of holidays.

As Kuwabara's breathing steadied he fingered the braclet Kuwabara has given him when they first started courting. Kazuma had mumbled something about it being stupid, how rings would get in the way of punching, and showed a velvet box in his hands with his gaze firmly downward.

Kuwabara never really talked about the braclet but always looked for it on Hiei and once spotted would beam with happiness.  
Yes, routines could be nice. But sometimes breaking them could be just as fun.

Hiei slid his hand from where it lay on Kuwabara's shoulder down to his chest. He gently slid further down the bed and began rubbing the bite mark he had left between Kuwabara's inner thigh.

Kuwabara moaned in his sleep. And pressed his face deeper into the pillow.

"Wake up, Kazuma. I want you."

"Hmm?" Kuwabara hummed gently. Hiei smirked and wrapped his hand tightly around Kuwabara's member. Kuwabara's eyes shot wide open.

"Hiei? What time is it?" The same question Kuwabara always asked when he first wakes up. Routine. Hiei put his lips near Kuwabara's ear and licked the lobe.

"It's time to get fucked." Hiei whispered. Kuwabara shivered, and began to become erect between Hiei's strokes. He moaned gently again and rolled onto his back from his side. Hiei could see Kuwabara's muscles highlighted in the moonlight from the open window.

Kuwabara lifted himself to sit up slightly and look at Hiei. He was now fully cognizant and breathing a little more heavily than before.  
Kuwabara was so fetching when he blushed. After all these years Hiei's dominancy and directness with sex always left Kuwabara with an odd mixture of embarrassment and flattery.

"kn-kn-know?" Kuwabara stuttered. In response Hiei swooped down and wrapped his lips around Kuwabara's member. The reaction was immediate, he back arched slightly and he let out short breath. Hiei slid his tongue down to the base and slowly licked his way up to the head. Kuwabara eyes never left the sight. As Hiei got more vigorous, Kuwabara subconsciously ran his hands through Hiei's hair and gently pulled him closer to his groin. Hiei teased the top of Kuwabara's member leaving him aching. Frustrated with the lack of attention Kuwabara' held Hiei's head as he tried to thrust deeper into his mouth.

"Oh God, this is agony please..."

"Please, what Koi?"

"Please fuck me," Hiei loved when Kuwabara swore in the bedroom. He rarely ever swore in public, and his cursing was a direct correlation to how desperate he was. Kuwabara moved his hands to Hiei's shirt attempting to pull it off.

Hiei smirked and gently spread Kuwabara's legs. Rubbing the inside of his mate's thighs and lingering on the bite mark he left there.  
That bite had been both a blessing and a curse. It was directly linked to Hiei's spirit energy. Because Kuwabara was already so psychically sensitive it added an extreme level of empathy in particular to Hiei's feelings. In short, when Hiei was in the mood it reverberated through Kuwabara as well.

"What do you want? You want me inside of you" Hiei continued to tease.

"I want you to want me," Kuwabara answered. Hiei looked at Kuwabara. This was new...

"Of course I want you, fool," Hiei licked his fingers and entered Kuwabara's ass. Kuwabara gasped at the sudden entrance, but leaned into Hiei's gentle fingering. Kuwabara started panting slightly.

"I mean to say, I love the way you want me. When I see you lust after me," Kuwabara blushed, as Hiei submerged his fingers deeper and added a third digit,

"I just... it makes me feel more alive," Kuwabara lifted his gaze to Hiei's blood red eyes. Geeze this was embarrasing, sometimes it was no wonder Kuwabara bottomed more often, with himself saying things like that. But Hiei's response was not what Kuwabara expected.

He leaned forward closely leaving his lips to ghost over Kuwabara's.

"You are mine. I want you. Every moment you're not under me I'm aching for you," Hiei kissed Kuwabara deeply stroking his tongue over his tongue, tasting his lips. Suddenly, Hiei pulled back and lifted Kuwabara's hips into his lap. He lined his member at Kuwabara's entrance and thrust in sharply. Kuwabara moaned loudly in response.

"Oh God, Hiei," Kuwabara moaned, "Please, faster," Hiei picked up the pace and clenched Kuwabara's hips tightly. He dove every inch of his dick into Kuwabara's tight ass. Kuwabara squirmed at the intensity of the pleasure, but Hiei held him still.

"Take. it." Hiei commanded. Kuwabara relaxed slightly and started meeting Hiei thrust for thrust. His dick was pounding so hard, the skin of Hiei's thighs, and Kuwabara's ass slapped roughly together repeatedly. Hiei pounded faster and grabbed hold of Kuwabara's cock, he began to jerk his dick as he continued to thrust into Kuwabara.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" Kuwabara swore along with each thrust.

"Kazuma I want you to cum for me,"

"I'm so close," Kuwabara gasped. Hiei tilted his cock to hit Kuwabara's sensitive spot, Kuwabara held onto to the head board and cried out.

"Oh gods, I'm gonna-" Mid sentence Kuwabara started cumming. His semen spread between the two, cock spraying along Hiei's abs. While, he came, his entrance pulsated against Hiei's cock. Hiei moaned loudly at the sensation.

"Kazuma, I want you to please me," Kuwabara nodded still in shock from his orgasm. Impossibly fast, Hiei moved from Kuwabara's ass to straddle his face. He held Kuwabara's head in his hands and thrust his cock into Kuwabara's mouth. Kuwabara wrapped his lips around Hiei's cock.

"Mmm, Kazuma suck me," Kuwabara began to suck as Hiei fucked his mouth, and held his head firm.

"Ohh, I want you to drink it, are you ready?" Kuwabara nodded ever so slightly, and Hiei began to cum. Kuwabara felt the hot sticky liquid enter his mouth and he began to swallow. Hiei rode out his orgasm and spasmed slightly at the sensitivity. When he was done, he roll away from Kuwabara and lay on his back panting. Kuwabara whipped his mouth, and turned to pull Hiei towards him. He kissed up Hiei's neck to his ear and sucked on the lobe. Kuwabara slid his hands down Hiei's back and grabbed his ass firmly.

"Mmm, now it's my turn," Kuwabara said, but was surprised to hear gently snoring in response. Kuwabara lifted himself to look at Hiei's face.

"Well how about that," Kuwabara thought as he rolled his eyes. It looks like Hiei fell asleep first. Some couples just develop routines

* * *

Oh my! That was a lot dirtier than I intended... why does that always seem to happen to me. Ah well, I'm sure you guys enjoyed it never the less! :)

3 TM29


End file.
